No me voy a enamorar de Edward Cullen Otra vez
by Majo-Masen
Summary: Bella Swan en la secundaria, capitana de las porristas, buena en todo lo que hace pero.. que pasara cuando el mayor error de su vida regrese?
1. Chapter 1

Los Personajes de esta Historia Pertenecen A La grandiosa S.M yo solo los Uso para jugar con mi Imaginación.

Secundaria No, odiaba la secundaria pero a pesar de todo era la mejor, capitana de las porristas, un novio Perfecto algo aniñado pero perfecto, tenía muchas amigas y las amaba por lo que eran. Ellas no aparentaban nada como Tanya, Lauren o Irina. Alice, Rosalie y Ángela eran mis Mejores amigas.

Alice era una de las Porristas, Rosalie nos ayudaba a entrenar mientras veía jugar a Emmett en el equipo de Futbol. Ellas dos fueron las que más me ayudaron cuando Charlie y René me Abandonaron a los 7 años. Los padres de Alice me han tenido en su familia por todos estos años. Alice era la hermana menor de Emmett Novio de Rosalie Mejor amiga mía pero Alice también era mi hermanastra. Los Cullen y Swan. Esme y Carlisle eran los mejores padres "postizos" del mundo y en agradecimiento yo estudiaba a más no poder y trataba de ser la mejor en Todo.

Un día Esme y Carlisle Nos reunieron en la mesa del comedor y nos comenzaron a hablar.

-Chicos, tenemos una gran Noticia- dijo Esme  
-¿A si? Y ¿Cuál es?- pregunto Alice, la más curiosa.  
- Su primo Edward vendrá a quedarse para siempre, ya no lo verán Solo los veranos ahora serán todos los días, cuando sus padres murieron sus tíos se quedaron con él y ahora ellos han muerto en un accidente automovilístico. –Dijo Carlisle  
- ¿Qué?- dijimos Emmett y Yo al mismo Tiempo.  
- Pobre Eddie! Debe de estar destrozado- dijo Alice  
- Si lo está Hija- dijo Esme

Yo simplemente estaba en Shock. No no no! Había estado enamorada de Edward Cullen años 14 años y el simplemente me rechazo. Llore muchos días y Emmett me dijo que si algún día Me volvía a hacer eso Lo iba a matar. Desde allí me jure a mi misma por mí bien que nadie me iba a volver a hacer eso. Por eso, cada verano yo me iba a visitar a mi abuela en Italia, pero el ultimo Marzo ella falleció y ahora no tenia donde ir en vacaciones.

-Bueno, Bella si quieres te puedes quedar o si no te mandaremos a Disney Otra vez- dijo Carlisle en tono Burlón.  
-Esta bien papá me quedare no te preocupes, y oye Disney es lo máximo- sonreí

Ahora iba a tener un verano muy interesante, divertido y algo vergonzoso. Por favor dios te lo suplico que no me vuelva a enamorar de él porque si no me muero. Mi mayor error fue hacerlo y justo él va a volver Ayúdame! No me quiero volver a Enamorar! Otra vez!*


	2. Edward Cullen

El dia de la llegada de Edward me quería meter debajo de mi cama y no salir de allí y justo mientras pensaba que feliz sería lejos de Edward y evitando cruzándome con el Alice mi fabulosa media hermana grito y yo salí corriendo .

-Alice que pas..- Alice estaba corriendo a la sala y cuando voltee la cabeza para ver hacia abajo vi sus ojos.

- Bella, Edward esta aquí ven vamos- me dijo Alice sujetándome de la mano y jalándome hacia la escalera.

-Alice espera…no quiero Alice- me susurre

-Bella, tiene que creer que te has olvidado de el- me dijo al oído.

Así bajamos las escaleras y me sentí como una quinceañera bajando por las escaleras. Edward Cullen estaba tan cerca del primer escalon que sabía que si yo saltaba caería encima suyo pero claro que esa no fui yo. Alice mi hermana duende a la que amaba mucho salto desde el tercer escalon y su primo "mi primo" la sujeto por la cintura riendo.

-Hola pequeña- dijo Edward con su voz aterciopelada y tan hermosa y.. Bella detente tu no eres asi tranquila, respira respira!

-OHH Eddie, te eh extrañado tanto – grito Alice.

- Yo también pequeña- respondió sacando sus brazos que estaban alrededor de la cintura de mi hermana.

-Eso espero, Bella ven- dijo Alice dándose la vuelta

Baje las escaleras tan despacio como pude y lo vi tenia los ojos mas verdes y hermosos del mundo, era alto había crecido tanto, su cabello cobrizo , él era… Edward Cullen era perfecto pero yo sabia que no era Para mi. Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios en mi mejillas.

-Hola, Bella-me dijo con su perfecta voz.

-Edward- solo pude decir eso Edward que estúpida yo nisiquiera debería estar aquí ahora si extrañaba Disney y a Mickey .

Lo siguiente fue cenar conversar acerca de su vida, de nuestra vida y luego su cuarto.

-Hemos cambiado los cuartos chicos-dijo Carlisle

-Si, mientras hemos estado aquí han decorado sus nuevos cuarto ahora será de esta forma, Alice en el primer cuarto, Emmett estará al costado, Bella al frente del cuarto de Emmett y Edward estará al costado de cuarto de Bella- dijo de lo más tranquila.

Yo me atoré con lo ultimo que dijo.

-Tengo que compartir baño con Edward?- pregunte.

-No tengo ninguna enfermedad Bella-me dijo un poco molesto.

-No es eso solo que siempre lo he compartido con Alice y..-no sabia que mas decir

-Si, Bella compartiras baño con Edward, bien chicos hora de irse a dormir- dijo Esme

Todos nos levantamos y cada uno fue a su cuarto, yo necesitaba una ducha y esa fue la peor idea del mundo. Edward Cullen estaba solo en shorts frente al espejo dejando ver sus perfecto y bien marcados musculos, yo me sentía en el paraíso.

-Bell-a-Bella-yo-yyo-me olvide-de-ponerle-mmm..seguro-a-la…puerta – dijo tartamudeando.

Edward Cullen tartamudeando era tan hermoso.

-No te preocupes Edward fue mi culpa debi tocar la puerta , yo solo sacare mi cepillo de dientes- cuando pase a su costado paso algo que jamás pensé que el haría. Edward me retuvo poniendo su brazo frente a mi.

-Que pasa Edward?- dije tratando de huir de su mirada… Cosa que no logre porque paso una de sus calidas manos de mi hombro desnudo a mi mejilla y la empujo un poco para que mi cara quedara a la altura de su cuello , luego paso sus largos dedos por mis labios y luego alzo mi cara .

-Bella- dijo mirándome con esa mirada tan penetrante.

-Edward- dije en un susurro.

Cullen bajo un poco su cabeza inclinándose hacia mi y paso.. los dulces labios de Edward me besaron con timides primero y yo no podía mas. Me aferre de su cuello como si de eso dependiera mi vida y de pronto recordé que no debía hacer esto, yo no era una perra (completa).. asi que hice lo mas doloroso ese dia.

-Basta Edward- le dije mirándolo de una forma extraña.

-Bella, yo lo siento mucho es que tu y yo.. y – lo callé con un beso en los labios y salí de mi infierno me meti a la cama y sentí que abrían la ducha.

Yo también necesitaba una ducha pero no podía con Edward en el baño o si?. Mierda Swan que te esta pasando? Tu tienes un novio recuerdas?... si yo tenia novio Jacob Black pero Alice me dijo que el me engañaba ayer antes que Edward llegara y no me importo ya que aunque Jacob era perfecto para todo el mundo nunca llenaba ese vacio en mi y Edward si lo hacia.

Cuando deje de escuchar el agua correr me sente en mi cama y de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió.

-Bella, tengo que hablar contigo por favor- me dijo Edward.

-En verdad estoy cansada podría ser mañana por la mañana Edward?- le dije fingiendo un bostezo.

-Claro-se acerco y depositó un beso en mi coronilla

-Te quiero Bella, solo quería que lo supieras- me dijo al oído.

-Yo también Cullen, yo también.- le dije

Al día siguiente desperté a las 5:30 de la mañana y decidí hablar con Edward. Entre al baño y me metí a la ducha y luego Sali a mi cuarto , me cambie y cruze la puerta hacia el cuarto de Edward.

Él estaba durmiendo sin polo. Si Cullen pretendía que me de un ataque lo estaba logrando.

-Edward- dije esperando una respuesta que nunca hubo. Espero que se despierte rápido por favor.

-Edward, Edward, Edward- susurré. No hubo respuesta hasta que me acerque y le susurre al oído.

-Edward- a lo que el respondi enredando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y jalándome hacia la cama provocando que me caiga encima de el y eso no fue bueno por mis labios y lo sullos estaban a menos centímetros de los debidos asi que le dije Edward! Y el abrió los ojos y me vio con enojo pero después con sorpresa y luego me dijo

-Hola,Swan- medio dormido

-Hola Edward- le dije

- Este, crees que me puedes soltar ya?- le pregunte

-Upps, claro perdón.. pero que ( miro el reloj) que carajo haces a las 5:50 de la mañana despierta en mi cama Swan.

-Queria hablar contigo pero… - no termine por escuche unos pasos acercándose a la habitación de Edward.

-Hablamos después- y salí corriendo al baño cruze las puertas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me meti a mi cama pensando que le diría después.

No voy a permitir que me enamore otra vez ahora me toca a mi hacerlo sufrir… Preparate Cullen

* * *

Holaa! Sorry x demorar tanto.. lOs examenes Chicas.. Qe feo.. felizmente aprobe todo Siii (:

Ya bueno aqi esta otro chap.. Gracias a las qe me apoyan con mis historias ii las qe la ponen en favoritas... SON DEMASIADO! (: Nose qe ariia sin ustedes ..de verdad..

Me voi Besiitos

Majoo


End file.
